A Chance Meeting
by rolu and sticy fan
Summary: RoLu story, wrote by two authors. The second one doesn't have an account here on fanfiction, but we still work together. Enjoy! ;Dsorry I didn't update I have had school I will try to update soon


A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story. But I do own this box I live in.

Chapter One: Accidents

Lucy's P.O.V.

I decided to head over to my guild, Fairy Tail, and check the request board for a decent job. I was in need of money for rent that month. The guild seemed normal as I stepped through the doors, the sounds of laughing and arguing, and furniture crashing. Natsu and Gray were probably having a fight, or someone might have ruined Erza's cake. It was that last one. I ducked as a chair flew over my head, and was now at the request board, looking over it for something not too difficult. …Aha! Here was one. I pulled it from the board – 'Helping the Library organize and clean.' The reward was good, and it didn't sound dangerous. "Hey, Natsu!", I yelled across the room. He was talking to Lisanna and Mirajane but glanced up at me. Natsu waved me over. "Hey, Luce!", he said as I came over. "Want to take this job? It pays great." I showed him the paper, but he didn't seem very interested and glanced away.

"Is something the matter?" He was quiet for a second, and I could swear he was blushing. Lisanna spoke up for him. "Actually, Lucy…we were planning on having a date tonight. He asked me this morning…" Natsu looked up. "I'm sorry, Luce…I'll go with you on your next job. I promise." He grinned and held out his hand for a high-five. "Okay?" I laughed at his gesture, and high-fived him. "Alright. Next time, then." I hid my sadness, but when I closed the guild doors behind me I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping no one saw. I was happy for Natsu, but at the same time I felt a pang in my heart at the news. Was I jealous?

I boarded the train to the town mentioned on the paper. Despite Natsu not coming, I still needed the money. There wouldn't be any monsters to defeat in a library, so that wasn't a problem. After about half an hour, I arrived. It was surprisingly close to the train station – a small, blue building with a window tinted so that it couldn't be seen through. A sign with 'Library' wrote in elegant letters hung next to the door. I walked in – and I let out a screech, a book nearly taking my head off.

"What on Earthland is going on?!", I gasped. Books of all sorts and sizes were flying around madly, crashing into objects and tipping things over. An old woman was rushing around; trying to fix the mess, but more books would just ruin what she cleaned. "Are you one of the mages I hired?", she asked, dodging one of the books. "Yeah…" The symbol on my hand proved it. "Good, good! Now – stop the books!" That wasn't something you'd hear on a daily basis. "Open – Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Aries appeared in front of me. Then a book smacked her in the face, and flew off as if it were enjoying the moment. "AHH! I'M SORRY!", she screamed. "It's not your –" Aries disappeared, obviously returning to the Celestial Spirit world. "…Fault." I grabbed a book as it flew by and threw it in frustration. Well, I hit something. Go Lucy. "ROOGGUUEE! IT HURTS!" Frosch ran up to a darker figure, grabbing his leg as tears poured from his face.

Rouge's P.O.V.

Fro came up to me and grabbed my leg, tears pouring down his face. "THE CRAZY LADY THREW A BOOK AT FRO!", he shouted. I looked up to see a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She rushed over, then begun to apologize. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear! I was just angry, and I threw a book, and –" I cut her off mid-sentence. "It's fine. He's just being dramatic." The exceed gave her a quick glare, and then gripped my leg even more. "Oh...I felt really bad when I hit the exceed, heh..." _She knew what Fro was?_ "How did you know what Frosch was?" I gestured down at the little cat. "I know several of them." "Are you a dragonslayer? You don't smell like one." She shook her head. "I'm a celestial wizard...Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail." _No wonder she looked so familiar. _"We've met before. I'm Rogue Cheney, of Sabertooth." She opened her eyes wide in surprise. "What is someone like you doing in a place like this?" Frosch spoke up. "Fro wants storybooks."

Lucy's P.O.V.

I had completely forgotten about the flying books while talking to Rogue. I was about to say something, then one hit me right square in the back and knocked me over. Problem was, I fell over onto Rogue, nearly touching his lips. My face suddenly felt hot, and I quickly scrambled back up off my feet. He visibly winced in pain, then turned his head so that I couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry about that! The book came out of no-where." I turned around to reach for one, when a sudden sharp pain came. Then I blacked out.

End of Chapter

If you have any suggestions, feel free to let us know!


End file.
